


Dressing Rooms can be Secret Havens too

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean decides Cas needs to update his wardrobe if he's going to become a hunter. To both Castiel's and Dean's surprise, secrets spill in the confined spaces of a shop's dressing room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing Rooms can be Secret Havens too

"Cas, are you seriously going to wear that?" Dean asks, eyeing Castiel up and down with disapproval.

The fallen angel glances down at his blood splattered trench coat "Why? Will this bother other humans?"

Dean rolls his eyes "You're joking right?". Cas stares straight at him, no sign of any humor in his features. "Yeah, of course you're not. To answer your question, yes, other  _humans_  will be terrified when they see an angry looking man walking around covered in blood."

Castiel uncomfortably plays with the sleeve of his coat; even though it's an inanimate object, Cas has found himself almost attached to the article of clothing. He's had it on since he first walked on the Earth and he feels as though it's faced the same hardships as him. He pushes the ridiculous thoughts away.

"What do you propose I do?" Castiel asks in his usual monotone voice.

"For starters, ditch the trench coat." Dean says, intently watching Cas as he removes the jacket, one arm at a time. After stripping off the layer, Castiel is left with a dirty white button down, a crooked blue tie, and long black pants. "There you go." Dean says with a smile. "Looking almost normal."

Cas looks irritated "But how do I look  _fully_  normal?"

Dean thinks for a moment "You've just got to get some more casual clothing."

"Do I need the Gucci?" Cas asks, taking a step forward in anticipation.

Dean chokes back a laugh "Yeah, if you're a middle-aged woman." he says, unable to contain his amusement.

Castiel remains unamused "So then what do I wear?"

Dean's laughter finally dies down "Alright, I'll take you to the mall. We can check out some clothing there."

****** ******

Castiel walks out of the dressing room feeling like a fool.

"What about this?" he asks slightly nervous; he thinks highly of Dean and he hopes this ridiculous outfit wouldn't tarnish the opinion Dean has of him.

Dean, on the other hand, does not find this outfit ridiculous. In  _anyway at all_. His eyes scan over the newly human body once more. For a top he's wearing a faded red plaid shirt, the top two buttons messily undone, and for a bottom he's wearing dark blue denim that isn't exactly tight but isn't exactly loose either. And, to finish the look, his hair is sticking up at some ends where he obviously had trouble pulling shirts off and putting shirts on. Dean thinks he looks outright sexy. The hunter pulls his gaze away from Cas and notices he's not the only one to find him desirable, all around women keep giving him flirty glances. Castiel takes no notice, or he doesn't seem to.

"Dean?" Cas asks again, taking a step toward him.

Dean abruptly stands up "Oh-er-uh yeah, you look great; yeah, great." he says quickly.

Castiel squints his eyes at him, something Dean has always found alluring "Dean, I may not completely understand human emotions yet but I can tell when something is wrong.". A look of realization washes over Cas' face, he urgently glances around "Is there a demon here? Or perhaps an angel I'm unaware of?" Castiel asks, leaning in closer and bringing his voice down to a hushed whisper.

Dean quickly shoves him away before he does something he would later regret "No, asshat."

"Then what?" Cas asks, staring straight up at Dean with a piercing gaze the hunter is adapted to greeting.

Dean shakes his head "Nothing." he glances around again and notices a few more middle aged women glancing at Castiel. "Let's get back into the dressing room." he says, quickly guiding the fallen angel back into the small tile room with the palm of his hand placed over Cas' lower back.

"Why'd you come in here with me, Dean?" Castiel asks once Dean has shut the door.

Dean, too, wonders why he came in here "All those women outside, they kept staring at you." he finds himself saying. "You didn't notice?"

Cas shakes his head "No, they did not bother me."

Dean glances at the fallen angel's pink lips then back to his eyes "Well, they bothered me."

Castiel furrows his brow "Why?"

Dean finds himself at a loss for words "I...I don't know. I guess-never mind." he quickly cuts himself off when the realization hits him.

He loves Cas. He always had; he's been just too afraid to admit it to himself.

Castiel takes a step closer, unaware of the little space he's leaving between Dean and himself "No, tell me."

Dean bites his lip and longs to press them against Cas' "I guess I just don't like the idea of other people looking at you like that." he quietly replies.

"Like what?" Castiel immediately follows the answer with another question.

Dean hesitates but continues "Like you're theirs and not mine."

Cas' brow furrows "What do-".

Before Dean has time to register what's happening, he's pressed himself against Cas, lips locked, not caring about the next question the fallen angel wanted to ask. Dean pulls away and the kiss ends almost as suddenly as it started.

"Dean-"

"I'm sorry, Cas." Dean says, his gaze intently focused on his shoes, he can't bring himself to look at Castiel; not after what he just did.

"Dean, look at me." the hunter feels a pair of strong hands gently grab his chin and tilt it upward.

Cas' eyes are a fire-y blue, his irises dancing with flames as excitement courses through his veins. Castiel doesn't understand why but ever since he fell and became human the feelings he had for Dean intensified. Like the feelings were trying to break through his celestial form but now have completely materialized since his grace has left. Cas awkwardly presses his lips against Dean, his inexperience shining through. Dean smiles against the fallen angel's chaste lips.

"Anyone ever teach you how to kiss, Cas?" Dean asks, his face inches away from the graceless man's; their eyes remain locked, almost afraid that if they look away the moment will end.

"No, -er I mean I've never gotten around to it" Castiel finds himself stuttering for the first time in a while.

Dean presses another kiss to Cas' lips, this time with more passion. The hunter shuts his eyes and leans his head against the fallen angel; Castiel follows in the taller man's lead.

"Cas?" Dean asks after what seems like half an hour.

"Hmm?" Castiel perks up at Dean's voice.

Dean lifts his forehead off of Cas' and marvels in the other man's beauty; despite all of the hardships they've seen Castiel has found some way to look youthful. His face isn't as delicate and soft as you'd expect a former angel's to be but his features are more ruggedly handsome; a feature Dean can't stop himself from loving.

"I like you." Dean whispers. "A lot."

Cas' eyes open as a smile spreads across his face "Just as Beyoncè likes Jay-Z?"

Dean pulls back a few inches, furrows his brow, and sighs "Okay I'm confiscating every magazine in the bunker." Dean says with a loving smile.

Castiel is about ask what he means but Dean shuts him up with another passionate kiss.

When Dean breaks away, he leans over and whispers in Cas' ear "But yes, just as Beyoncè likes Jay-Z"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so the idea for this quick Destiel fic came to me when I was shopping for my grandfather's cargo shorts. I couldn't stop wondering what it'd be like for Dean to get so turned on by Cas because of what he's wearing that he fucks him right then and there in the dressing room. I decided to keep this PG though. Please leave comments and tell me what you'd like me to write next.


End file.
